Raphael Assuncao vs. Bryan Caraway
The first round began and they touched gloves. Assuncao landed a leg kick. Assuncao landed a counter left. And a leg kick. He landed a right. And a leg kick. 4:00. Assuncao landed a leg kick. And an inside kick. Caraway landed a right. Caraway landed two or three good right uppercuts. Huge welt on his left leg though. 3:00. Caraway ate a counter left. Caraway landed an inside kick. Ate one. Caraway landed a counter right and another. Ate a leg kick. Caraway stalking. Shot for a telegraphed single. Assuncao defending. They clinched. 2:00. Broke. They clinched. Caraway broke with a nice right. Assuncao got a double, Caraway popped up to the clinch. Broke. Assuncao landed a counter left, they clinched. 1:00. Assuncao broke kneeing the body. 35 as Assuncao landed a flying knee. Caraway landed a right. And a left. Cut under Caraway's left eye. They clinched, 15. They broke. R1 ends, close round. I'd say Assuncao won it but was close, could go either way. R2 began. Assuncao landed a counter right. They clinched. He kneed the body, they broke. Caraway checked a leg kick. Assuncao landed a counter left. And another. He landed an inside kick. 4:00. Caraway landed a high kick, Assuncao got a single off it, they stood and broke quickly. Assuncao landed an inside kick. Assuncao landed a counter left. Assuncao landed a leg kick. Caraway got a good double to butterfly guard. 3:00. Passed to half-guard. Assuncao stood eating a knee to the body, broke. Assuncao lands an inside kick. Ate a leg kick landing a counter right. Assuncao checked a leg kick. Caraway got another double to guard. 2:00. He passed to half-guard, Assuncao swept and stood and broke. He landed a counter left. Assuncao landed a counter right. He landed a beautiful knee to the head. 1:00. Assuncao landed a right jab and a high kick with the foot. He blocked one himself. Assuncao landed a wheel kick. 35. Caraway landed a right, ate a right. Clinch. Break. 15. Assuncao kneed the body. Caraway landed a right uppercut and kneed the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Assuncao once more. Caraway needs a finish. Tate told him to go for it. R3 began. Assuncao landed a right. Assuncao stuffed a double. Clinch. They broke, 4:00 remaining. He landed a leg kick, Assuncao did. Boos. Assuncao landed a left, defended a double. Stuffed it sprawling. Assuncao landed a left jab. Kneed the body. 3:00. Assuncao kneed the body, worked a double, Caraway stuffed it, defended a single, stuffed it. Assuncao beckoned him in. Clinch. Assuncao kneed the body twice. They broke. Assuncao stuffed a double. 2:00. Assuncao kneed the head. Caraway kneed the body. Clashed heads, Assuncao kneed the head, defended a double. Worked for a guillotine. He has it tight from top position. Caraway turtled up. Stood defending it. They broke away. 1:00 as Assuncao kneed the head. Assuncao got a double. Two lefts under, they broke. Clashed heads. 35. Clinch. Break. Assuncao dropped him with a left, 15. Caraway landed a nice right, ate a left uppercut, and a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Assuncao, 30-27 Assuncao. Brett scored the first two rounds for Caraway oddly enough. 30-27 UD for Assuncao. Assuncao and Caraway talked amicably together. Good fight. Gave props to Caraway coming from the WEC. Very respectful guy. Seven fight win streak, wants the title shot after Cruz.